WxWidgets
| developer = Various developers and contributorswxWidgets developers and contributors | released = History - wxWidgets | discontinued = | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | frequently_updated = | programming_language = C++ | operating_system = Cross-platform | platform = | size = | language = | status = Active | genre = Development library | license = wxWindows Licence | website = }} wxWidgets ( "wix-widgets", formerly wxWindows) wa widget toolkit and tools library for creating graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for cross-platform applications. wxWidgets-wa softwär laibrari yusen in Linuks dè divelopmènt. Jigùm-wa hosten à GitHub. Leitest dè wxWidgets vörçion wa 3.1.1. Nigè softwär wa rīkwairen für rīkompailiŋ Audacity. wxWidgets enables a program's GUI code to compile and run on several computer platforms with minimal or no code changes. A wide choice of compilers and other tools to use with wxWidgets facilitates development of sophisticated applications. wxWidgets supports a comprehensive range of popular operating systems and graphical libraries, both proprietary and non-proprietary, and is widely deployed in prominent organizations (see text). The project was started under the name wxWindows in 1992 by Julian Smart at the University of Edinburgh. The project was renamed wxWidgets in 2004 in response to a trademark claim by Microsoft UK. It is free and open source software, distributed under the terms of the wxWidgets Licence, which satisfies those who wish to produce for GPL and proprietary software. Portability and deployment wxWidgets covers systems such as Microsoft Windows, macOS (Carbon and Cocoa), iOS (Cocoa Touch), Linux/Unix (X11, Motif, and GTK+), OpenVMS, OS/2 and AmigaOS. A version for embedded systems is under development. wxWidgets is used across many industry sectors, most notably by Xerox, Advanced Micro Devices (AMD), Lockheed Martin, NASA and the Center for Naval Analyses. It is also used in the public sector and education by, for example, Dartmouth Medical School, National Human Genome Research Institute, National Center for Biotechnology Information, and many others. wxWidgets is used in many open source projects, and by individual developers. History wxWidgets (initially wxWindows) was started in 1992 by Julian Smart at the University of Edinburgh. He attained an honours degree in Computational science from the University of St Andrews in 1986, and is still a core developer. On February 20, 2004, the developers of wxWindows announced that the project was changing its name to wxWidgets, as a result of Microsoft requesting Julian Smart to respect Microsoft's United Kingdom trademark of the term Windows. Major release versions were 2.4 on 6 January 2003, 2.6 on 21 April 2005 and 2.8.0 on 14 December 2006. Version 3.0 was released on 11 November 2013. wxWidgets has participated in the Google Summer of Code since 2006. The following table contains the release history of wxWidgets, showing all of its major release versions. License wxWidgets is distributed under a custom made wxWindows Licence, similar to the GNU Lesser General Public License (LGPL), with an exception stating that derived works in binary form may be distributed on the user's own terms. This license is a free software license approved by the FSF,https://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html#Wx making wxWidgets free software. It has been approved by the Open Source Initiative (OSI). Official support Supported platforms wxWidgets is supported on the following platforms. * Windows – wxMSW (32/64-bits Windows XP up to Windows 10) * Linux/Unix wxGTK, wxX11, wxMotif * macOS – wxMac (Mac OS X 10.3 using Carbon, Mac OS X 10.5 using Cocoa), wxOSX/Cocoa(32/64-bits Mac OS X 10.7 or later) * OS/2 – wxOS2, wxPM, wxWidgets for GTK+ or Motif can be compiled on OS/2 * Embedded platforms – wxEmbedded® External ports * Amiga – wxWidgets-AOS: AmigaOS port (Work In Progress) Supported compilers wxWidgets is officially confirmed to work properly with the following compilers. Programming language bindings logo]] The wxWidgets library is implemented in C++, with bindings available for many commonly used programming languages. wxWidgets is best described as a native mode toolkit as it provides a thin abstraction to a platform's native widgets, contrary to emulating the display of widgets using graphic primitives. Calling a native widget on the target platform results in a more native looking interface than toolkits such as Swing (for Java), as well as offering performance and other benefits. The toolkit is also not restricted to GUI development, having an inter-process communication layer, socket networking functionality, and more. RAD tools and IDEs for wxWidgets under Windows XP]] running under Ubuntu]] There are many Rapid Application Development (RAD) and Integrated Development Environment (IDE) tools available, among them: * Boa Constructor (Python) * Code::Blocks (via wxSmith plugin) * CodeLite (via wxCrafter plugin) * wxDev-C++ (Plugin) * wxGlade * wxFormBuilder * Philasmicos Entwickler Studio Applications built using wxWidgets under Windows 7]] Notable applications that use wxWidgets: * 0 A.D. (video game) – a FLOSS video game similar to Age of Empires * Amaya – web authoring tool * aMule – peer-to-peer file sharing application * Audacity – cross-platform sound editor * BitTorrent – peer-to-peer file sharing application * Code::Blocks – C/C++ IDE * CodeLite – simple C++ Editor (Collection of free Tools, implemented by plugins) * Dolphin – Nintendo GameCube and Wii emulator * FileZilla – FTP client * Guayadeque Music Player – a music player with database * RapidSVN – Subversion client * RocketCake – WYSIWYG responsive website builder * TortoiseCVS – CVS client * Skyscraper Simulator – open-source 3D building simulator * NetCDF Explorer – browser for netCDF files. Päkeijs Päkeijs tu instol : : $ sudo apt-get install libwxgtk2.8-dev libwxgtk2.8-dbg 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libwxbase2.8-dbg * libwxbase2.8-dev * wx-common * wx2.8-headers 建議套件： * wx2.8-doc * xlibmesa-glu-dev * libglu-dev 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # libwxbase2.8-dbg # libwxbase2.8-dev # libwxgtk2.8-dbg # libwxgtk2.8-dev # wx-common # wx2.8-headers 升級 0 個，新安裝 6 個，移除 0 個，有 3 個未被升級。 需要下載 21.0 MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 113 MB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe wx2.8-headers amd64 2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe libwxbase2.8-dbg amd64 2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe libwxgtk2.8-dbg amd64 2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1 MB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe libwxbase2.8-dev amd64 2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe wx-common amd64 3.0.1-3 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ utopic/universe libwxgtk2.8-dev amd64 2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1 kB 取得 21.0 MB 用了 36秒 (569 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 741899 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 wx2.8-headers。 準備解開 .../wx2.8-headers_2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 wx2.8-headers (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwxbase2.8-dbg。 準備解開 .../libwxbase2.8-dbg_2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libwxbase2.8-dbg (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwxgtk2.8-dbg。 準備解開 .../libwxgtk2.8-dbg_2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libwxgtk2.8-dbg (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwxbase2.8-dev。 準備解開 .../libwxbase2.8-dev_2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libwxbase2.8-dev (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 wx-common。 準備解開 .../wx-common_3.0.1-3_amd64.deb ... 解開 wx-common (3.0.1-3) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libwxgtk2.8-dev。 準備解開 .../libwxgtk2.8-dev_2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libwxgtk2.8-dev (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) 中... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-2) ... 設定 wx2.8-headers (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) ... 設定 libwxbase2.8-dbg (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: 以 /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/wx/config/base-unicode-debug-2.8 提供 自動模式 中的 /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) 設定 libwxgtk2.8-dbg (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: 以 /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/wx/config/gtk2-unicode-debug-2.8 提供 自動模式 中的 /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) 設定 libwxbase2.8-dev (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: 以 /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/wx/config/base-unicode-release-2.8 提供 自動模式 中的 /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) 設定 wx-common (3.0.1-3) ... 設定 libwxgtk2.8-dev (2.8.12.1+dfsg2-2ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: 以 /usr/lib/x86_64-linux-gnu/wx/config/gtk2-unicode-release-2.8 提供 自動模式 中的 /usr/bin/wx-config (wx-config) Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-10ubuntu2.3) ... Lokolaiseiçion */bb.po Si osou * FLTK – a light, cross platform, non-native widget toolkit * FOX toolkit – a fast, open source, cross-platform widget toolkit * GTK+ – the GIMP toolkit, a widget toolkit used by GNOME applications * gtkmm – C++ version of GTK+ * Juce – an extensive cross-platform widget toolkit * IUP – a multi-platform toolkit for building native graphical user interfaces * Qt (toolkit) – an application framework used by KDE applications * Ultimate++ - a C++ cross-platform development framework * Widget toolkit * List of widget toolkits Riförènses Further reading * Ikstörnol liŋks * * - wxWidgets lokolaisen in Babyish. * * wxForum – official forum * wxBlog – official blog * wxWidgets documentation * wxWiki – a wiki devoted to the wxWidgets project * wxCode – code snippets and libraries related to wxWidgets * wxPack – a complete ready-to-use wxWidgets software development kit * wxTrac – issue tracker (for reporting bugs, submitting patches) * Build cross-platform GUIs using wxWidgets – a quick tutorial * wxWidgets compared to other toolkits * Commercial applications using wxWidgets Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Softwär laibrari Category:Linuks päkeij Category:1992n started dè softwär Category:C++ laibraris Category:Kross-plätform softwär Category:Free computer libraries Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Widget toolkits Category:WxWidgets Category:X-based libraries